We Text Each Other A Lot
by imlaughingnow
Summary: In which Beck and Jade text a lot and the gang has a special surprise for the duo. /\ "Are you with Moose? Haven't seen him all day- I was just wondering…" Message Deleted. "Have you seen Moose? Do you think that's where everyone is? With Moose?" "For the last time, I don't know or care where they are. Anyway, how would I know where Moose is? He's your best friend."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Honey, I don't even own the bed I sleep on. **

**The **_italics_** are Jade's texts & the other is Beck's. **

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

To: Jade

From: Beck

Hey

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_What?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

You look really pretty today.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_So I don't look pretty every day?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

-_- why are you so difficult?

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Oh. So you want to break up with me?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Jade?

/\

To: Jade

From: Beck

Jade..?

/\

To: Jade

From: Beck

Jadeeeee.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_UGH. WHAT?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

I think you look pretty every day.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_So you've said._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

:)

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_I swear Beck, you nudge me one more time…_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

So you like that huh? Kinky ;)

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

Wow.

/\

To: Jade

From: Beck

We text, like, a lot.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_We don't need people like Tori listening in on our conversations._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Why not?

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Because I said so. Now shut up._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Damn. Study periods in Hollywood Arts are booooring.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Sigh. Shut up, some of us are actually doing work._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Where are you?

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_With Andre._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Oh… :/

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_What?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Nothing.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Ugh. I hate when you do that._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

…you still with Andre?

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Does it matter?_

_/\_

To Jade:

From: Beck

Turn around ;)

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_What? Crap! How did you even find us? Stalker much?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

My Jade senses were tingling.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_I don't know why people think you're cool._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

I can think of a few reasons. :D

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_You're annoying, you know that, right?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

You're sexy and you know it, right?

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

…

/\

To: Jade

From: Beck

I saw that smile.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Soon you'll see my fist._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Soon your lips will be on mine.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Why are you so horny?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

It's what you do to me, babe. ;)

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_-.- I want coffee._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Oh look, it's Tori. Haha, she said she wants to know why we're always texting. :p

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Ugh. Now I really need coffee._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Imagine if everyone in school could read our texts.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Why?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

They'd see you're just a ferocious kitten.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_And they'd see you're as cool as a Teletubby._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Mean. :O

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Whatever._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Still want coffee?

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Obviously._

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

I know how to get your blood pumping. Interested?

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_How?_

_/\_

To: Jade

From: Beck

Follow me into the janitor's closet to find out.

/\

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Only because I can't get coffee._

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Because I've never written Bade fluff before and I was bored. <strong>**Yeah, let meh know what you think darl'n.**

**Formatting this was a major bitch. And yeah, there was a time lapse but I'm too lazy to do a page break. Screw it. **

**Review meh, babe? Whoa, obviously I need some more sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: no.**

**The **_italics_** are Jade's texts & the other is Beck's. **

**Maddie (chasingafterstarlight) asked for this. **

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

**.**

**We Text Each Other A Lot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Are you still in school?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Why are you texting me?_

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Because I want to?

**Message Deleted.**

**.**

Because I can?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Whatever._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

You never answered my question. Are you in school?

/\

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Jade!

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Obviously I am still in school, it's lunch. Why do you care?_

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

I haven't seen anyone for the entire morning. Not Tori, Andre, Cat or even Robbie. Not even Rex.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_What does this have to do with me?_

/\

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Let's do something.

**Message Deleted.**

**.**

It seems suspicious.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Okay Beck._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Aren't you worried…you know who our friends are.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Unfortunately, I do know who they are- a bunch of idiots, so no, I'm not worried._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

They're not idiots all the time…

/\

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Are you with Moose? Haven't seen him all day- I was just wondering…

**Message Deleted.**

**.**

Have you seen Moose? Do you think that's where everyone is? With Moose?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_For the last time, I don't know or care where they are. _

_Anyway, how would I know where Moose is? _

_He's your best friend._

/\

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Well last time I saw Moose, he told me you two were sucking face so I was just assuming that's what you were doing again...

**Message Deleted.**

**.**

Should we go look for them?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_We don't do anything anymore. We broke up. Remember?_

**Message Deleted.**

**.**

_No._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

I'm getting you coffee.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

Can I buy you some coffee?

**Message Deleted**

**.**

I'm getting a burrito from the Grub Truck.

I can buy you some coffee if you want.

I'm still in the line and everything.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_I know._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

You know?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Yes, I know. I am right behind you loser._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

So coffee it is.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_I can buy my own coffee._

**Message Deleted**

**.**

_Black, two sugars._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

We were a couple for three years. I know how you like your coffee.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

Like I don't already know it…

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Why are Vega and Cat looking at us through binoculars?_

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

What? I told you we should have been worried!

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Don't turn around idiot! They'll know we're watching!_

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

And we don't want them to know we know they're spying on us?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_No. We can't let them know that we know they're spying on us. Just act natural._

_/\_

**To Jade:**

**From: Beck**

I did not get that.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

Oh wait, I got it.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

Gotcha.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Acting natural does not mean putting your arm around my waist._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

I know. I wanted to do it.

**Message Deleted.**

**.**

Why are you texting me this instead of just telling me?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Because I don't think I can speak to you right now- _

_not when you're pulling me close enough to smell your aftershave._

**Message Deleted**

**.**

_Because I feel like._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Well, the good news is Cat and Tori have disappeared.

The bad news is, here comes Moose.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

Well, the good news is Cat and Tori have disappeared.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Keep Moose away from me._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Why? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Did something happen?

**Message Deleted**

**.**

Why? I thought you liked him.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_I thought you liked me._

**Message Deleted**

**.**

_You don't have to like someone to kiss them._

/\

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Did you do that with me?

**Message Deleted**

**.**

I know, I tried to kiss Tori.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

You shouldn't waste your kisses like that.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

What do you want me to do?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Love me again._

**Message Deleted**

**.**

_Hold my hand._

**Message Deleted**

**.**

_Help my brother with his math homework like you used to- I hate math._

**Message Deleted**

**.**

_Let him know that I am not interested. Not anymore._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Okay, I know exactly what to do.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Why did you just kiss me?_

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Because I wanted to.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

It's not like you pushed me away or anything.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

I couldn't. I could never do that.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

Did you see his face? HA

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

He looks better when he isn't making eyes at you.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

I'm guessing Moose received your message.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Why did you miss me again? Moose just left. We're alone now._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Just to make sure he knew he had no chance.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

Because I wanted to

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_You can do it again if you feel like. _

_I'm not going to stop you from engaging in your leisure activities._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Do you know why Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie are dedicating a song to us in the Asphalt Café right now?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_I told you they were idiots…_

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

I like to give them the benefit of the doubt sometimes.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

"_Because when people fall in love, we call them Beck and Jade._

_And if you combine their names, you can call them Bade." _

_Oh my god. I bet you dinner Tori and Cat came up with these lyrics._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

"It's a full circle and they're only running towards each other.

Infinity; we call them Beck and Jade"

No way, I bet you bet you dinner and a movie that was Andre.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_This is really embarrassing. At least Robbie isn't singing though. Also, you're on._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

"They fight and they scream and they kiss and they dream.

They drink strawberry lemonade and they smile forever.

Beck and Jade are brighter than the sun in the sky.

They shine and glitter."

So maybe you were right about the Cat and Tori thing.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_At least they're over now. HA look at Andre and Vega's faces! They look horrified._

_That was the worst thing I ever heard._

_Also, I want pasta._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Wow. I can't believe Robbie and Burf wrote the song. Looks like we both lost.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_I know, why would they even be writing a song about us anyway? Freaks. _

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Compromise?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Pick me up tonight. We can have tacos. _

_And then we can go to the park and you can push me on the swing._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Do I get to kiss you?

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_We'll see._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Wear your hair up. I love when you wear your hair up.

I still love you, you know?

.

**Message Deleted**

Wear your hair up, I love when you wear your hair up

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_Only because it's a compromise._

/\

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

I told you they were up to something…

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_I should have known. They never leave us alone. That song was so awful too._

_/\_

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

Actually, I liked it.

**Message Deleted**

**.**

It wasn't that bad

**Message Deleted**

**.**

It was okay

**Message Deleted**

**.**

Screw it, I loved it.

/\

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

_:)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know why I got the urge to do this. Formatting these kinda fics always take forever. <strong>


End file.
